vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133014-09292015-all-megasevers-emergency-maintenance-maintenance-completed
Content ---- ---- ---- nah im not crying im just saying im not even gonna have a slight chance of playing before i have to go to school. probably wont even finish downloading before then :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- NOO, No adding realms, I would rather the game stay populated this time. | |} ---- ---- Lol, FAR more important than that shop is fixing the strange laggs. You can not even do an exploration. Ping 30ms but real latency peaks 3000ms and more! Completely unplayable! Not all zones affected the same way but Thayd and Shiphands are definitely unplayable. Wilderrun was a bit better but also real lag spikes about 1500ms. Have not tested other stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 3 timezones , can you start adding UK " GMT " kinda annoying having to figure out timezones everytime. | |} ---- ---- yea and after that another hour in que. this launch is a big fail | |} ---- What part of EMERGENCY didn't you understand? | |} ---- Yes i agree, why do they not care about EU players :S | |} ---- ---- SO if its a emergency you can tell US ppl when your going to do it , in the correct time zone, but not the eu. What kind of service is that. :S | |} ---- You're expecting people to understand basic timezones. Dangerous slope man. UTC is technically an european timezone. Edited September 29, 2015 by Collussus | |} ---- I'll give these people one bone. They could've used the 'more known' CEST variant ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Is it? In Spain we use GTM +1, but I have to add 2 hours to UTC. Not that it's that hard or annoying, just asking. | |} ---- I literally logged on an hour ago with no que...... and all last night with no que..... An hour is not bad for a relaunch que.. Did you play FFxiv (15 hour ques) or WoW ( 2 day Ques) | |} ---- ---- ---- That's because UTC does not include summer time (which is different in different parts of the world anyway). Basically GMT is an ancient time zone, UTC it's successor (since '72!). There is no reason to use GMT. Edited September 29, 2015 by Ventrix | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- But half of Europe uses EET :( | |} ---- Oh hush. | |} ---- ---- Are we not heading towards NEET? :p | |} ---- Ok, thanks, that explains it. It's a little confusing at first, but I guess if they had to use every "common" time zone in europe it would be a mess. | |} ---- UTC is the same as GMT ;p It has been renamed universally | |} ---- Never forget error 37. | |} ---- ---- No queue for me, I actually subscribe. Have fun kid ;) | |} ---- I also subscribe, I also had to wait in a queue. Have fun kid. | |} ---- Same here, I have stayed subbed but still had a queue - only 11 mins though | |} ---- ---- you are GMT +2 now thanks to the summer time http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/spain/madrid. Timezones and all +- can be a bit confusing at the times. | |} ---- ---- Im getting this as well | |} ---- Same here. | |} ---- is because the maintenance is still ongoing, the patch probably cannot connect to the server yet thus come back with a failure ;p | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- np guys keep up the good work B) :D | |} ---- Ah, that would make sense thank you | |} ---- No ETA. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What is this foul ETA language!? | |} ---- Estimated Time of Arrival? :p I hope it's soon, can't wait to give this game a go >3 | |} ---- ---- ---- Estimated Time Awaiting. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Just follow them on Twitter, its all there | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What they meant to say... "Unfortunately the maintenance had to be extended, as of now there is no estimated time when the servers will be available." What that means... "@#$% blew up, we have no idea what's wrong. when we figure it out the game will be available again. could be 30 minutes could be 30 hours. go play world of warcraft..." If this was a NASA launch we would be morning several shuttle crews... :unsure: | |} ---- ---- ---- There all ways is these days no biggie will be up and running soon enuff. Waited month for this can wait a little longer. Better for them to get it right than have it and running than bugged. | |} ---- This guy everyone lol | |} ---- well that's because it's an EMERGENCY maintenance.. they are kinda way more busy with trying to fix the server than to where this topic is actually posted :P (which I think is priorities done right) :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's to early for you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- well if you are so amazing at knowing exactly how much players are going to log in.. care to apply and work with them? you can do us all the favor of putting your awesome gift to use so they will be prepared for the amount of players logging in... rather than being salty/annoying on a forum where you do absolutely nothing about the problem the team is working so hard on to fix ;) | |} ---- This! | |} ---- GMT is universal. What the *cupcake* is UTC even | |} ---- ---- ---- MEGASEVERS | |} ---- ---- Dude ur stupid | |} ---- ---- ---- sorry to tell ya, but GMT is not universal. UTC is. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coordinated_Universal_Time | |} ---- ---- :D | |} ---- ---- Not really. It is closer to burning crusade rather. People smashing their heads in with their keyboards n stuff cus they cant wait any longer. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ok would u stop crying ur one of these player that wine and cry but ur the ones that are never happy grow up and wate so sit down and stop crying like a lil child and if u can't then go to ur mommy asnd tell her and see if she can get a job with them so she can tell u the same thing that every one else is! WOW! WHAT A CRY BABY! | |} ---- ---- No, this is closer to Burning Crusade | |} ---- ---- looks like barren chat to me actually :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You kinda sound like a cry baby, when I read all that. Calm down, brah Edited September 29, 2015 by AngryCupcake | |} ---- ---- did he hit a nerve with his statement? :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Since there is no reply back from the Devs the servers are down, yes. | |} ---- yea, why read the thread before you post in it..... | |} ---- ---- ---- correct, looks like so far main server is back up, just the realms etc aren't yet :) | |} ---- If someone doesn't play a online game due to day 1 outages, they should not be playing online games. It is par of the course. | |} ---- ---- To be fair, almost everything > ESO. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Im not saying its right, im just saying loss of customers is always bad for an MMO whether they are people who cant handle 2 hours of maintenance or not. Most of these players are the MMO jumpers who would normally purchase XP boosts and such. | |} ---- Same | |} ---- ---- i'm not crying what i'm saying is that they need to grow up and go do something else besides crying about the severs being down you need to learn how to read | |} ---- ---- ---- I hardly doubt that they would lose alot of people. Hardly no one is gonna download the game and the new updates, just to not play it. Expecially since the game is free to play now. People will most likely just wait a day or two to jump on. Give them time to fix there issues with the game. And might I add that no launch is perfect everytime. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not saying you're wrong. But you're wrong. This is standard on ANY game (re)launch/expansion | |} ---- ---- ---- Ic, thanks :) | |} ---- I have 2 friends who took a day off work to play the game on release, they will now not play because they are burnt. It doesn't matter if they downloaded etc, most people have unlimited caps and decently fast internet. It more the first impression of the game being soured by most, like I said it wont affect me and im upset by it because I really enjoy the game and it sucks it didn't get a smooth second chance. | |} ---- ---- It's true, yeah. He hit the nail right on the head. I've never been happy. | |} ----